


With A Bow On The Top

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, TNT, The Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Wilbur blows up Manburg after the revolution. Tommy is beside him, so matter how much he doesn't want the world to blow up.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Late Night Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic - I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young

##  _I’ve been cold_

Wilbur has been so cold recently. The draft coming through the ravine doing nothing to help.

##  _I’ve been merciless_

He was basically gaslighting Tommy and Tubbo to do his bidding at this point. No. He’s in the right.

##  _But the blood on my hands scares me to death_

What if he’s not.


	2. No One Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Fic - Burning Pile by Mother Mother

**“If I can’t have L’Manburg, no one can.”**

##  _It goes_

Wilbur sat in at the base of Pogtopia’s ravine. Falling into madness. Not listening to a word Tommy says. He can hear the boy just fine, but he’s not listening. He’s made up his mind.

##  _All my troubles on a burning pile_

Tommy doesn’t want to help him. That’s fine. Tommy will come around. Besides, he has Dream on his side. The man who doesn’t care about anything but winning. With that man on his side there is no way Wilbur will fail.

##  _All lit up_

Wilbur takes his shovel and pickaxe, as well as the stack of TNT he had and he starts to lay it down. One at a time. Line after line. The perfect grid to destroy it all.

##  _And I start to smile_

He’s satisfied with his progress. ‘I wish I had more TNT’ he thinks to himself. Technoblade.

##  _If I, catch fire_

“He knows that. He knows that you did it for him. But I don’t think he believes you’re doing this for him anymore.” The words break Wilbur. Coming from Technoblade they hurt. Knowing that the man had ignored Tommy for months on end. That Tommy turned to him. Him. Tommy was his right hand man. Who was Technoblade to tell him that Tommy might not be on his side?

##  _Then I change my aim_

What would he do if Tommy wasn’t on his side? He was doing it all for him. Everything. He thinks he’d lose his late grasps on sanity if Tommy-

“Ello Wilbur. Sorry I’m late.”

Tommy’s voice is missing that boisterous quality, but it doesn’t matter. He’s here with Wilbur. Not up there with the past administration, passing over the torch to a new leader. He's here. Sure, Wilbur chose him as the new leader of L'Manburg. But that was more of a test, was Tommy mature enough to not take the crown.

##  _Throw my troubles at the pearly gates_

Tommy with all his reservation is here. Tommy with all his newfound maturity is here. Wilbur doesn’t care anymore. The voice in the back of his mind falls to deaf ears. The chorus behind his eyes was screaming louder. 

##  _Throw my troubles at the world again_

It was Schlatt’s fault. If Schlatt hadn’t made the coalition he would still be in power. He would be falling. He knew he was falling. If Schlatt hadn’t come to power, Tommy wouldn’t be shifting his weight to so. He would be standing on his right instead of Technoblade’s left.

##  _If I, catch fire_

Tommy can’t push the button. Wilbur knows how much Tommy loves to push buttons. Techno pushes it. The repeaters start ticking. They leave the room, ready to watch from a safe distance away. They get into position. Tubbo walks up to the mic. Seems like he's going to lead.

##  _Then I’ll take my turn_

Tommy talks out a pearl. Ready to swop in and save Tubbo, Wilbur realizes belatedly.

##  _To burn and burn_

The TNT starts to go off. Starting at the podium and expanding. Tommy is no longer on the other side of Techno.

Wilbur sees a flash of red dragging a body away from the rubble.

##  _And Burn_

He watched the scene in front of him. Bitter smile on his face. Watching the world burn.

**“With a bow on the top.”**


End file.
